


Malandi Ka, Oikawa

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barebacking, Filipino, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Smut, Tagalog, so feel free to point out errors
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malandi si Oikawa. Seloso si Iwaizumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malandi Ka, Oikawa

**Author's Note:**

> Nagsimula sa drabble, pero masaya ako sa kinalabasan kaya ipopost ko nang buo.
> 
> (Salamat sa Haikyuu!! PH dub para sa linyang 'to!)

Pagkapasok na pagkapasok sa kanilang kwarto ay sinunggaban niya agad ng halik si Oikawa at tinulak ito pasandal sa pader. Sa gitna ng kaos ng mga haplos at kamot--kung saan nahubad na ang mga dapat mahubad--pinutol ni Iwaizumi ang isang makapigil-hiningang halik at umutos ng, "Talikod."

Si Oikawa'y dali-daling sumunod; matagal-tagal na rin nang siya'y pangibabawan kaya 'di na siya makapaghintay. "Ano'ng meron? Hindi ko naman birthday." 

Walang abisong pumasok si Iwaizumi.

"ARAY! Dahan-dahan naman, pwede?" reklamo ni Oikawa habang nakakulong sa mga brasong sinuportahan siya mula pagkabata.

Masakit sa una, pero pagkatapos ng ilang ulos ay napalitan ito ng sarap. Dahil lasap niya ang bawat pulgada, ang bawat ugat, ang bawat kirot, at hindi niya mapigilang _sikipan_ , na nagresulta sa isang halinghing mula sa kapareha.

"Akin ka lang, Tooru. _Akin_."

"Iwai...zumi"--humihingal na siya--"konting...bagal...naman..."

"Sino yung kausap mo kanina?"

_Aha, ang selosong Iwa-chan ay nagbabalik_ , isip ni Oikawa. "Dating--ngggh--fan." Palagay niya ay mababali siya sa dalawa dahil sa bilis ng paglabas-pasok ni Iwaizumi.

"Eh bakit yung kamay niya, nasa mukha mo? Ang landi mo talaga, Oikawa."

"Minsan kasi...may feeling close na fans."

"FEELING CLOSE?!"

"'Kay, fine, pwede ko naman siyang tanggihan. Pero alam mo naman yung iba--"

"MALANDI KA, OIKAWA! Di ka pa rin nagbabago," ang pahikbing sinagot sa kanya.

"Wala lang siya, Iwaizumi." Lumingon siya, at mga nanunubig na mata ang sumalubong sa kanyang tingin. _Ang Iwa-chan ko...hindi pa rin nawawala ang pagka-insecure mo. Wala ka namang dapat alalahanin_. Pinigilan niya ang sariling hikbi na nagbabantang lumabas. "Nag-iisa ka lang."

Tumigil si Iwaizumi at pinunas ang mga luha sa kanyang braso.

"Walang iba. Ikaw lang," bulong ni Oikawa, at tinatak ito sa pamamagitan ng isang maingat na halik.

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary:  
> \- abiso: notice/warning  
> \- halinghing: moan  
> \- kaos: chaos  
> \- pangibabawan: dominated/topped  
> \- ulos: thrust


End file.
